(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a pushbutton lock that includes a shield or anti-theft feature about the pushbutton. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a pushbutton lock with a freely rotating collar around the pushbutton of the lock.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Pushbutton locks, or the use of lock mechanisms that are opened or activated by way of a pushbutton are widely used. An important advantage to the use of these locks is that they can be easily installed in devices that are made from sheet metal or plastics. For example, the use of a pushbutton lock in storage boxes or lockers, such as the tool boxes or lockers used with pickup trucks or service trucks has nearly become an industry standard. Unfortunately, however, the pushbutton lock suffers from a serious security weakness in that many of these installations can be easily overcome with the use of a pair of pliers or a pipe wrench. To defeat the lock mechanism, the thief simple grips the protruding pushbutton with a pair of pliers or a wrench, and turns the pushbutton. The pushbutton is linked to a cam that contacts a latch actuator when the pushbutton lock is in an unlocked position. The contact of the cam with the latch actuator allows the lock mechanism to open by pressing the pushbutton. Pressing of the pushbutton causes the cam to move against the latch actuator, which in turn releases the lock mechanism, causing the lock mechanism to open. Thus, the cam is turned away from the latch actuator when the pushbutton lock is in the locked position, preventing contact of the cam with the latch actuator. Thus, a thief can defeat a pushbutton lock mechanism by simply turning the pushbutton to a position where the cam contacts the latch actuator mechanism. The pushbutton is easily turned with the aid of a pair of pliers, a pipe wrench, or the like.
Many artisans have approached the problem of tampering with locks by providing a shield or guard mechanism. However, pushbutton locks have remained vulnerable to thieves. Therefore, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a system for preventing thieves from turning the pushbutton of a pushbutton lock. This protective mechanism should be simple, so that the mechanism does not complicate the simple installation process that is germane to the pushbutton lock mechanism. In other words, there remains a need for a system that protects pushbutton locks, and which does not involve creating a separate protective that is mounted on the lockbox or container that relies on the pushbutton lock.
Still further, there remains a need for a theft or tamper resistant pushbutton lock that can be installed using the same preparation and installation procedures as known pushbutton locks.
There remains a need for a pushbutton lock that prevents the turning of the pushbutton to prevent unauthorized access through the pushbutton lock.